blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Duelist (5e Class)
The Duelist Two armies are facing one another, with countless casualties, brutality, and overall carnage. A woman with a rapier jumps on the heads of one side's soldiers, and quickly makes a magical barrier around herself and the enemy commander. Nobody can hurt or help either of them, as she quickly kills the commander, running off, ending the war in just a single swift strike. As expected from a class called Duelist, a Duelist is a warrior who excels in one-on-one duels, with swift strikes, stances, and magic to aid them in said duels. They have the ability to make them and their opponent immune to damage from others, allowing them to duel in peace, without interference. They are masters of combat, and excellent for eliminating key targets, without having to deal with all of the minions that might be stopping them. A Duelist only needs two things; A blade, and an opponent. Playing a Duelist As a Duelist, you are a swift master of the blade, and multiple stances. Your stance that you choose affects how your fighting style will be, either defensive, offensive, or insanely agile, but your stance does not change one fact: You are one of the scariest forces on the battlefield, and each and every one of your opponents should realize that. Creating a Duelist Requirements Alignment: Any Lawful Starting Age: Moderate Race: As it's very hard to learn proper swordplay without some sort of society, most Duelists come from races with society. However, they might be able to anyways, in rare occurrences, such as if they meet a swordmaster willing to teach them. Class Features As a Duelist you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Duelist level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Duelist level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light and Medium armor Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One Gaming Set or Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose 3 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Intimidation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * Rapier * (a'') a Gaming Set or (''b) a set of Artisan's Tools * (a'') Scale Mail or (''b) Chain Shirt * ￼(a) a second rapier or (b) a hand crossbow * 4d6x10 (121) gold * Table: The Duelist NOTE: Prof. Bonus isn't on here because of the table needed room, and the same bonus can just be found on literally any other class's table. Dueling Points Features 1. 2 Dueling Points, Priority 2. 2 Wolf Stance, Finesse Bonus 3. 2 Dueling Style Archetype 4. 2 Ability Score Improvement 5. 4 Turtle Stance 6. 4 Dent de Loup, Lame de Tortue 7. 4 Style Feature 8. 4 Ability Score Improvement, Extra Attack 9. 6 Eagle Stance, Fencing Magic 10. 6 Style Feature, Greve de L'aigle 11. 6 Dueling Glove, Euthanasie 12. 6 Ability Score Improvement 13. 8 Chevauchement 14. 8 Apply Finesse, Deux Competences 15. 8 Riposte, Finesse Bonus Increase 16. 8 Ability Score Improvement, Style Feature 17. 10 Epee de Tango, Trois Competences 18. 10 Soualger L'Ame 19. 10 Ability Score Improvement 20. 16 Les Grandes Lames * Spells and Whatnot Dueling Points As a Duelist, you use your sheer energy, willpower, and knowledge of the blade itself to allow you to overpower your opponent. These are reflected as Dueling Points. Your level reflects how much of these you have, shown on the Duelist table. You can restore them from either taking a short or long rest, and spending at least 30 minutes of that time strategizing about bladeswork. Another way to restore them is to get a critical hit: Any critical hits you make will restore 50% of your max Dueling Points. You start off with two skills that use Dueling Points: Balestra, and Parry. Balestra For one Dueling Point, you can make an additional strike to the same target or a target that's within 10 ft. of where you are, with your blade. If the target is 10 ft. away, you can make a short 5 ft. hop over to them. (You must use Balestra after a attack action) Parry For one Dueling Point, when a target attacks you, as a reaction you can add your dexterity or strength modifier (depends on which is higher) to your Armor Class, for that attack. Priority Naturally, starting at 1st level, when you roll initiative you can move up to half of your walk speed and attack a target if one is close enough. If you kill a target this way, you gain one Dueling Point. Wolf Stance Beginning at 2nd level, for one dueling point, you can go into Wolf Stance for 1 minute or until you change stances/dispel it. Wolf Stance adds your dexterity or strength modifier, depending on which is higher, a second time to your damage roll. In addition, you gain advantage on all Strength checks. Finesse Bonus Starting at 2nd level, any weapon you use that has the Finesse property deals an added 1d4 psychic damage. At 5th level, this increases 1d6, at 10th level, 1d8, at 15th, 1d10, and at 20th, 1d12. You can only trigger this once per target per turn. (E.g. if you use balestra and hit a different target than the first you can use this on both, but not if you hit the same.) Dueling Style Archetype Beginning at 3rd level, you choose one of the three Dueling styles: Sabre, Epee, or Foil. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Turtle Stance At 5th level, as a bonus action you can change into Turtle Stance. In Turtle Stance, you reduce all damage done to you by (charisma modifier)d4, for 4 turns. However damage you deal does half instead. In addition, you gain advantage on all Constitution checks. Dent de Loup Starting at 6th level, when you're in Wolf Stance, for one Dueling Point, you can unleash an attack that adds 3d(dex/str mod) to the attack. (e.g. if you have a 1d4 weapon, +2 Dexterity, and +5 strength, this will do 1d4+3d5 damage, taking from Strength as it's higher, not counting other bonuses like Finesse Bonus.) After the attack, you swap to Turtle Stance. Lame de Tortue Beginning at 6th level, when you're in Turtle Stance, for one Dueling Point, you can unleash an attack that adds 1d(your Armor Class) to the attack. Any and all buffs to your AC, such as spells or magic items, are included for this value. After the attack, you swap to Wolf Stance. (This ability's damage is not effected from turtle stance￼'s half damage flaw) Extra Attack Starting at 8th level, you get another attack per turn. This also allows you to use two Balestras per turn, provided you do it right after each attack. (e.g. you can't attack once, do two balestras, then move and use your other attack.) Eagle Stance Starting at 9th level, you can, for two Dueling Points, go into Eagle Stance. In Eagle Stance, your movement speed is increased by your Dex modifier x 10, and you ignore difficult terrain. Additionally, you gain advantage on any check that would involve dodging, fleeing, or movement in general. Fencing Magic At 9th level, you take one skill from the below list, related to your alignment. If your alignment changes, so does the skill. Good - Holy Fencer For (your charisma modifier) times per long rest, you can heal any target 1d8+(charisma mod) hp as a bonus action, once per turn. This has the same range as 'Cure Wounds'. Additionally, you can toggle your Finesse Bonus from doing psychic damage to radiant damage, as a free action. Neutral - Fencer Once per day, if you hold an item that is no heavier than 4 lbs, and is at least 40" long, for an hour, you can turn it into a rapier, adding the Finesse ''property to it, and removing the ''Two-Handed, ''and ''Versatile properties from it. Otherwise, the item either keeps it's damage, or is given 1d8 damage, depending on what's higher, and all other effects. If you have multiple smaller items (e.g. 3 daggers), you can combine them all into one rapier, but you can only take properties from one of them (e.g. taking light from a sickle won't allow you to also take thrown from a javelin if you combine both.). Additionally, it's damage is considered piercing. Evil - Dark Fencer For (your charisma modifier) times per long rest, you can deal 1d8+(charisma mod) necrotic damage to any target as a bonus action, once per turn. This has a range of 30 ft. Additionally, you can toggle your Finesse Bonus from doing psychic damage to necrotic, as a free action. Greve de L'Aigle Beginning at 10th level, when you're in Eagle Stance, for two Dueling Points, you can deal 4 half-damage strikes to any target within your range. (e.g. if you have a 1d8 weapon it'd be 1d4, if you had 2d6 it'd be 2d3) Modifiers such as Dexterity and Finesse Bonus are still full strength. After the attack, you swap to either Wolf or Turtle stance. You choose which to swap to. Dueling Glove At 11th level, once per long rest, you can challenge any target that's within 60 ft. of you to a duel. You must make an Intimidation check, against their own Intimidation check. If you succeed, then nobody else can hurt or affect you and the target for 4 turns, but you and the target can't hurt or affect anyone else. This ends early if one of you are knocked unconscious or killed. At 20th level, you can use this twice per long rest, and you automatically succeed in the check. Euthanasie Starting at 11th level, whenever a target is unconscious, any attacks you deal against them are guaranteed criticals, but not guaranteed hit. If you roll a critical on the attack roll, this does 4x the damage. Damage from bonuses such as Finesse Bonus are not multiplied. Chevauchement At 13th level, swapping stances with any of the 3 stance-swapping attacks (such as Greve de L'aigle) keeps your bonuses from the previous stance, but does not increase the time. (e.g. if you swap from wolf to turtle, you'll have 3 turns of wolf and 4 of turtle.) ' Apply Finesse' At 14th level, anything that you wield, weapon or not, is counted as having the Finesse ''property, as long as you are using it. '''Deux Competences' Starting at 14th level, for two Dueling Points, you can apply both your Wolf and Turtle stances at once, for 5 turns. Using Stance-changing attacks with this effect on does not swap stances. You can cancel this by either changing into Eagle stance, or just dispelling it. Riposte Starting at 15th level, whenever you parry a melee attack, you can attack the target that you parried the attack of. Finesse Bonus Increase At 15th level, now every time you hit a target you can apply your Finesse Bonus, instead of once per target per turn. Extra Attack Starting at 16th level, you get a third attack per turn. This also allows you to use three Balestras per turn, provided you do it right after each attack. (e.g. you can't attack once, do three balestras, then move and use your other attack.) Epee de Tango Starting at 17th level, for 5 Dueling Points, once per long rest, you can disappear for 2 rounds, being immune to all damage. You can still attack during this, and are not revealed if you do so. Trois Competences At 17th level, for 4 Dueling Points, you can activate all 3 Stances at once. You can only cancel this from it being dispelled, and any stance-changing skills will not change your stance. Soulager L'Ame At 18th level, your soul is now infused with your blade. Once per day, you can summon a blade which has a damage equal to your 1d(1/2 Dexterity/Strength score (depending on which is higher), and your Charisma modifier), and has the Finesse property. The blade disappears after 8 hours. Alternatively, if you are a Neutral Duelist, and have the ability to create a blade, if it would deal more damage than one created by this spell, you can imbue your soul into it, causing you to add your Charisma modifier. (But still once per day and for 8 hours.) . L e s G r a n d e s L a m e s At 20th level, you have become a master duelist. For 8 Dueling Points, you can strike a target 6 times, with each attack roll that hits 17-20 being a critical hit. If the first five strikes hit, the sixth is a guaranteed critical that ignores AC, and if you roll a 20 on its attack roll, it deals 3x the damage instead of 2x. You can only use this once per three rounds. Sabre Style The fighting style of the Sabre revolves around using your brute strength to defeat your opponent, exerting dominance over their weaponry with your own. Dominance Starting when you choose this style at 3rd level, you can add an extra +1 damage to attack rolls, based on how much higher your Strength stat (Not modifier) is compared to your opponents, to a maximum of +6 damage. Criticals affect this modifier. Crushing Blow Beginning at 7th level, for 2 Dueling Points, your next attack on a target will decrease their AC by 1d4 for an hour. This feature cannot make a target's AC lower than 10. At 20th level, this increases to 1d6. Disarming Parry Beginning at 10th level, for 3 Dueling Points, when you parry you can force a Strength competition between you and the target you parried. If you win the check, then the target is disarmed of their weapon, which is thrown (Your Strength Modifier) x 5 feet away. Wolf's Best Friend Starting at 16th level, when you're in Wolf Stance, every attack you do gives you a free Balestra, and you can spend a Dueling Point to instead attack a third time instead of a second time, with Balestra. Epee Style The fighting style of the Epee relies more on being defensive, not allowing strikes to pierce your powerful armor, and striking an opponent when they try to attack you. Defense Master At 3rd level, when you choose this style, you gain proficiency with Heavy armor, and ignore any disadvantages to Stealth checks they would add. Critical Defense At 7th level, when you make a critical hit, all attacks on you until the end of your next turn do half damage. Additionally, if an opponent crits you, they do regular damage, instead. Armored Weapon Starting at 10th level, all of your attacks add a percentage of your armor class to them. (This is similar to ability modifiers; AC - 10 / 2, making 14 AC be +2 to attacks.) Turtle's Best Friend Starting at 16th level, when you're in Turtle Stance, every melee attack that hits you deals half of it's damage to the original attacker, even if it fails to pierce your AC. Foil Style The fighting style of the Foil relies entirely on speed, with your blade moving fast as lightning. Electric Speed Starting at 3rd level, you can never be slowed by any effects that don't involve disabling your legs. Additionally, for each 5 feet of your movement speed before an attack, you add +1 lightning damage to your attack. ￼￼￼Critical Speed ￼At 7th level, for 2 Dueling points you can double your movement speed for two turns. Additionally as a reaction you may use this ability to move half your movement to avoid a attack or AOE ability's range. Charm Equals Agility At 10th level, your Charisma modifier is added to your Dexterity score, to a max of 30. ￼￼￼Blade Spark At 16th level you have mastered the way of the sword, while in Eagle stance during your priority ability you can for 2 Dueling points Lance your full movement threw enemies in a line dealing your full movement of your electric speed ability plus 1d(your movement speed) in lightning damage additional to the attack of priority. Lightning damage if it kill an enemy will chain to another within 10ft of the first and continue if that one dies as well. This ability can only be used again after a long rest. E.g (if your priority attack damage was 1d4 and your movement in eagle stance￼ was 50ft you would deal 1d4+10+1d50 lightning damage) (10 being calculated from electric speed) Category:Hall of Shame